


slipped through my fingers

by PlagueAngel



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Short One Shot, Slight AU- Sybil is not insane when she dies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueAngel/pseuds/PlagueAngel
Summary: Levana sobs over her body.Why?Of all the people in the world, why her?





	slipped through my fingers

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiii i wrote this accidentally hope you enjoy it

The clickity-clacking of Levana’s white heels sped up over the pavement. 

A race against time. 

She muttered a prayer. 

Levana didn’t pray very much. 

She stumbled over her unwieldy shoes and stopped to remove them, sliding to a halt when she saw Sybil’s body.   
Levana couldn’t move. She was paralyzed at the sight. Memories of the times they’d shared swirled in her mind and jammed themselves down her throat, choking her, forcing red-hot tears down her throat. 

“Levana?” Sybil gasped, coughing out the word.   
She shook herself from her trance and knelt next to Sybil, her love, the only thing that mattered. 

She sobbed. “Sybil, I’m so sorry, I couldn’t get to you sooner, I—“  
“Don’t be sorry,” Sybil croaked, reaching up to brush Levana’s tears away. “I’m sorry for you, that you won’t have me anymore.” She laughed, but it quickly gave way to a cough again. 

Levana heard a high-pitched whine, and she realized it was coming from her own throat. 

“Hey. Don’t cry,” Sybil choked out. “Remember me. Remember all the good times we had together.” She managed to drag herself up enough to kiss Levana on the cheek. 

“There’s still time,” Levana whispered, rubbing the spot where her lips had touched. “I can still get you help—“  
“Don’t.” A smile spread across chapped lips. “Okay? Don’t. I just want to enjoy our final moments together.”

“How can you say that?!” Levana sobbed. 

Sybil took a rattling breath and started to sing. _“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.”_  
Levana quieted in wonder and shock.   
_“You make me happy, when skies are grey.  
You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you.”_____

_ _ _ _Levana winced at the last words she knew were coming.   
“Please don’t take my sunshine away.” Sybil squeezed Levana’s hand one last time. “I love you, Levana.”  
“No! _No_!” Levana screamed in anguish.   
Her eyes closed and Sybil Mira slipped into the cold blanket some call death.___ _ _ _


End file.
